the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Devenish
Vera Devenish was the second housemother at Anubis House, who replaced Trudy Rehmann, when Trudy leaves her position to work with Jasper at the Egyptian exhibition hosted by the school. Vera was working with The Collector (Rufus Zeno). During her time at Anubis House, Vera spied on Victor, as well as on the members of Sibuna, worked her way into Victor's favor, and challenged Trudy to a bake off. Vera cheated and bought the cake instead, though, which Ms. Andrews found the receipt for and began to suspect her. Fans popularly believed she was The Collector; however, many others believed she just worked for him, and the collector rumor was later proven false. She is a liar, and no one knows the truth about Vera Devenish or her shadowy past. She blackmails many people, including Jasper. She threatened Mara when she was writing an article about Vera's past. In House of Heists/House of Alibis, Vera steals the Ox Bell from the exhibit. At first Trudy thought Fabian stole it but discovers it was Vera because she leaves a scrap of her fushcia sweater by accident, and Trudy finds it. She then puts the Ox Bell on Fabian's bed to frame him. In House of Duplicity / House of Hauntings it is revealed that she is not the Collector, as she is seen with the Collector when talking to Jasper. Rufus told Vera thtt if she doesn't find the mask, she would be killed. In the Season 2 finale, she was told to stay outside the Libary. She most likely saw the whole event and fled after Rufus's demise. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom, she is forced to leave Anubis House after Victor finds out that she was working for Rufus the whole time. View the''' Gallery Relationships Victor Rodenmaar Jr.' '(2012-present; worked together; possible crush; enemies)' Vera pretended to like Victor in order to get information out of him for The Collector (Rufus). However, it is possible that she started to like him, but Rufus began to threaten Vera with death if he didn't get the Mask of Anubis. Vera teamed up with Victor in order to get the Mask of Anubis for the Collector (Rufus), although Victor found out about Vera's betrayal in the season finale. Both of them have stuffed animals; Victor's is Corbierre the raven, Vera's is Dolores the dog. (See Victera) 'Jasper Choudhary '''(2012-present; blackmailed him) Vera is using Jasper to get information for "The Collector". When Jasper tries to stand up to her, she threatens Fabian's safety, and since Jasper is Fabian's godfather, he only wants to protect him. Vera doesn't blackmail him anymore since he found out who The Collector is, which is Rufus. Trudy Rehmann '''(2012-present; enemies) Vera and Trudy don't go well with each other. The two have a bake off during the Egyptian exhibition where Vera cheated by buying a chocolate cake and won. Trudy has also seemed to be suspicious of Vera's actions throughout the episodes. Vera gave Trudy over to The Collector to kidnap her because Trudy figured out her theft of an Ox Bell that belonged to the exhibit, Treasures of Egypt. Vera kidnaps Trudy so that Trudy would't tell anyone. She was taken to the barn owned by Rufus Zeno in the first season when he kidnaps Patricia. Later in the barn scenes she is visited by Zeno and is given food rations. On the brink of survival, her pleas to be set free fail. Found by the Sibunas and Jerome, Trudy was rescued, but the barn door fell down because Alfie crashed a mini-tractor, giving her amnesia and crushing The Dollhouse. This made Nina and Sibuna's hope for finding the mask drop into despair. Vera made sure Trudy wouldn't get her memory back. The last memory Trudy said she had was Vera winning the bake off. Vera felt "bad" about stealing her memory so she said Trudy won. This is the only time in the season she is seen caring for someone other than herself. 'Sibuna' (2012-present; enemies) She knows that Sibuna is up to something. She sets up the students: she had the key and she opened the door, and told Victor they were in the cellar. She also suggests to Victor that the office of Robert Frobisher-Smythe should be left undisturbed, so Sibuna will not know that they went exploring in the hidden office. She and Victor work hard to complete the tasks before the Sibunas. She steals the Ox Bell from the exhibit to help them finish a task faster, and attempts to have Fabian caught with the stolen artifact so they could get into trouble and get Sibuna out of her and Victor's way. Vera doesn't know that Sibuna has already finished the reflectors task until she eavesdrops on Sibuna. She comes up with the plan to brainwash Sibuna using an Egyptian memory box in order to use them as pawns and play the game the way Victor wants, though she fails because Alfie and Amber heard about her plan and Sibuna fooled her into thinking they were what they needed: pawns. Mara Jaffray (2012-present; enemies) She saw Mara go into her room and threatened her if she or any of the other Anubis House residents go into her room again, she will do something to them. Mara also had written a newspaper article about Vera saying that she wasn't really a housemother. They went to court at school and Vera won. That resulted into Mara getting expelled. Since Mara didn't get expelled, she had to apologize to Vera via the school website, even though what Mara wrote on the article was true. Rufus Zeno (Unknown-present; boss, possible crush) Rufus hired her to infiltrate the school to sabotage both Victor and Sibuna in their searches for the Mask of Anubis. At first they seemed to be on friendly terms, until Vera failed in getting the Mask, which caused Rufus to start threatening her. She might like him, as seen in one scene where she expressed joy at spending their future together; however this remains unknown. Trivia *Vera is one of two characters, the other being Victor, who has a stuffed pet that they talk to. * Vera worked for the Collector, Rufus Zeno. * Vera wanted to stay mortal and have riches in 'this life' rather than becoming a god with Rufus. * The mask that she gave Rufus for his ceremony was actually the true mask; it was just missing its third eye--the Frobisher gem--which made it utterly useless. *It is unknown to what happened to her after the Season 2 finale, but she most likely saw the event and fled. *She cheated in the bake off against Trudy as she bought the cake. Quotes *"I have no idea who you are talking about. Who is R.Z.?" *"Soon they will all be playing to our tune, even Victor." *"I'm in." *"Knock, knock, anyone home?" *"Remember the art of war, Victor." *"I'm glad to see my food is being appreciated..." *"Oh Victor, we make a perfect team!" *"Hello, this is Trudy Rehmann again. I'd like to cancel my appointment." *"What an impressive cellar!" *"For me, it started with Dolores. I was devastated when she passed away. So instead of letting her go, I didn't." *"On the contrary, Trudy, I don't see how you're GETTING OUT." Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Villains